


【carolnat】指纹

by eleven_black



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent！carolnat, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/F, Out of Character, Smut, Sub Carol Danvers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: ＊ooc预警＊carol的设定是来自漫画里有段时间她去当特工来的灵感，暂时就是神盾局教官娜塔莎×空军情报局菜鸟学员卡罗尔。＊时间设定是二十岁左右的carol×“五旬老人”natasha
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'd love to write in English. But English is not my mother tongue, I am afraid of poor language organization, so I decided to write in Chinese.

1983年，波士顿。  
刺眼的光芒透过百叶窗的缝隙打在卡罗尔的脸上，似乎是不满好梦被打扰到，她习惯性的翻了个身，却在一瞬间被浑身的酸痛的叫醒。迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，入眼的是罗曼诺夫特工近在咫尺的睡颜。卡罗尔一个抖机灵被吓的从床上直接弹了起来，坐在床上僵硬着身体，颤抖着用手拉开被子看着自己满身的暧昧痕迹和身旁赤裸的红发女人，卡罗尔的大脑彻底死机了。  
正当卡罗尔在发愣之际，一双手轻轻揉揉的抚上了她的眼睛。微凉，细腻的触感，让卡罗尔稍稍打了激灵。 “醒了？”娜塔莎伸手替卡罗尔整理有些微乱耳发，顺便略带调戏的用湿热的小舌舔舐了几下她的耳廓。  
感受到耳廓上突如其来的湿热，“咕噜”卡罗尔猛的咽了口口水。生硬的朝娜塔莎扯出一个笑容，颤抖着喉咙艰难的吐几个字来“我。。们。。咕噜。。agent。。咕噜。。”还没说出几个字又因为害怕不自觉的拼命吞咽着口水。  
娜塔莎好笑的看着卡罗尔脸上那比哭还难看的笑容，修长的手指在卡罗尔腰间微微滑动，惹的卡罗尔的身体不经颤了一颤。绿色的眼眸微眯有些不怀好意但声音却格外的魅惑：“看来你是什么都忘了呀？需要我帮你复习复习吗？”  
如愿看到卡罗尔慌乱紧张的表情后，依旧有些不满又在她腰间重重的掐了一把。挑了挑眉略做幽怨道：“你昨晚可比现在热情多了。”  
经娜塔莎有意无意的提醒，卡罗尔楞楞的反应了半天 ，隐约想起了一些昨晚发生的事情。她慌乱的闭上眼睛，猛的一头扎进娜塔莎的肩窝，她一点都不想承认昨天晚上那个性感魅惑的人是她自己。  
娜塔莎一脸戏谑的看着将头埋在自己肩窝里的卡罗尔，她能感觉到卡罗尔因为害羞而紧闭双眼，微微颤动的睫毛扑打在她的肩窝，有些微痒。  
“卡罗尔～”娜塔莎微微动动了肩膀，一脸笑意看着她。  
没有回声，只是看着卡罗尔稍微动了动金色的脑袋。娜塔莎以为她要起来与自己回忆一下昨天晚上的事，可万万没想到她将头埋的更深了。  
卡罗尔现在任娜塔莎怎么喊她的，就是不予理睬。她依稀记得昨晚娜塔莎说要给她这门课打A+时的戏谑的表情。她觉得自己的脸肯定比煮熟的虾子还要红，这种时候还是躲起来当鸵鸟安全。  
可她对手的是谁？是神盾局的十级特工，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇！怎么可能任她当鸵鸟，娜塔莎的手指在卡罗尔身上四处游走放火。湿热的唇舌轻轻的含住卡罗尔的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻逗弄几下又松开。  
“丹弗斯学员，看来这门课你需要重新考核一下！”娜塔莎沙哑的嗓音中似是充斥着无尽的浴火。


	2. 番外上

“Carol, get up. Agent Barton's gone.”有人揉着卡罗尔乱蓬蓬的金发，一下又一下，乐此不疲。

卡罗尔艰难的从桌子上爬起来，懒懒的用手揉了揉眼睛。站在她面前的是她的好友玛利亚·兰博，当初两人一起进入空军，因为女飞行员不能驾驶战斗机的垃圾规定，所以她俩倒霉催的被调进空军情报局，又被送到神盾局做什么特工培训。

“Do you have something on your mind recently? Why are you so depressed?”玛利亚关心的问，“When I was in class, Agent Barton looked in your eyes and tried to shoot you into a hedgehog with an arrow.”

“Then why didn't you wake me up？！”

玛利亚白了卡罗尔一眼，“I did, and not just once.”

卡罗尔抓了抓被玛利亚揉乱的金发，不好意思的嘿嘿笑了起来，她没想到自己竟然睡的那么死。

“Carol, we're good friends, right? If you have something on your mind, then say it. I hope it helps.”玛利亚的眼神透露着担忧，从和卡罗尔认识以来她都没有见卡罗尔精神状态这么反常过。她总是充满力量、永不妥协自信满满的，可现在的卡罗尔更像一个蔫了的萝卜。

卡罗尔低着头干笑了两声，她明白玛利亚的担心，但她真的没什么事，只是连续好几星期晚上没休息好而已。用舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇沉默了半天才出声： “emmmmm，I just didn't sleep very well”

“ Why didn't you sleep well？”玛利亚挑眉双手抱胸的看着她问道。

“Carol, come with me to the office”  
当卡罗尔抓着头发想尽量向玛利亚解释的时候，娜塔莎的声音突然出现，打断她的思路。

“Yes，ma'am”卡罗尔立刻站了起来，跟着娜塔莎往她办公室走，借此机会来躲避玛利亚的追问。

当卡罗尔被推到娜塔莎的办公桌前时，她呻吟了一声。娜塔莎俯身在卡罗尔的脖颈上亲了一下，她结实的大腿在金发女郎的两腿之间蠕动的时候，卡罗尔倒抽了一口冷气，她的手紧紧地抓住娜塔莎的夹克，把私处紧紧地贴在她肌肉发达的大腿上，卡罗尔的内裤湿了。 娜塔莎可以感觉到她的兴奋的悸动和水分， 她们不想让神盾局的其他人发现她们之间的的关系。 这是大多数人无法理解和忍受的事情，但娜塔莎和卡罗尔都能理解。

娜塔莎走上前来，把卡罗尔推到桌子上，用牙齿咬住她的嘴。 卡罗尔也回吻了她，但她发现自己很快就被控制住了。 娜塔莎把她丰满的臀部贴在学生身上。 

“Still with me babygirl ?”

卡罗尔气喘吁吁地说，“ah... ... ”口水顺着下巴流下来，她回吻了一下。

“Hmmmm，carol？”

“ahhhh... ... ”这次她的声音变得柔和了，她的手颤抖着抓住娜塔莎的肩膀。 娜塔莎说到点子上了。 她的手伸得更低，隔着卡罗尔的连体训练服，抚摸着她早已湿透的私处。

“ little golden retriever ？ ”

“ ... ... ”卡罗尔咬着嘴唇，轻轻地合上双腿，使娜塔莎安静下来。

娜塔莎一边解开学员的连身衣拉链，一边用最性感的声音低声说道: “nooo... ... little golden retriever~ ? ”娜塔莎脸上露出一丝得意的笑容。

卡罗尔打了个寒战，发出一声高而响亮的哀鸣，开始紧紧抓住特工紧身连身衣的后背。 卡罗尔温柔地恳求道: “agent...romanoff .....stop. ... ”她越来越激动了。little golden retriever是使她肮脏的、罪恶的、快乐的话语，她对它变得顺从了。 尤其是当她的教官这样叫她，会起到更加强烈的效果，但这只会使她变得软弱，对娜塔莎唯命是从。

娜塔莎小声的靠近，舔舐吮吸着卡罗尔已经红着滴血的耳垂: “What's the matter little golden retriever~? Afraid your drillmaster is going to make you cum all over yourself?”

卡罗尔听着娜塔莎讲话，脸上泛起了红晕。 娜塔莎性感沙哑的声音，湿热的舌尖，性感身材缓慢地与她自己的身体摩擦... ... 使她浑身颤抖，她在娜塔莎的身下扭动着，无法停止呻吟。

娜塔莎抚摸着卡罗尔的耳朵后面，她的手指梳理着她的头发，轻轻地抓着她的头皮。 卡罗尔闭上眼睛大声地叫着，沉浸在肉体的感觉之中。 她觉得自己仿佛在娜塔莎的抚摸下融化了。 随着呼吸加深，她绷紧的肌肉慢慢放松，她的意识在娜塔莎的抚摸下逐渐模糊。

“good little golden retriever ”娜塔莎温柔地说，“You're so perfect, babygirl.”

娜塔莎懒洋洋地抚摸着卡罗尔的屁股，用双手托住并挤压着两个圆球，然后再次向下抚摸她那结实的大腿。 娜塔莎慢慢地、有条不紊地抚摸、戏弄她，用指甲在敏感的皮肤上划过，然后用摊开的手掌摩擦同一个地方，然后挤压、按摩，从不让她习惯一种感觉，然后转换到另一种感觉。

娜塔莎的手开始爬上卡罗尔的腿，爱抚着她大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，她寻找着金发女郎的私处。 卡罗尔满怀期待地呜咽着，她的内裤湿透了，又热又湿。 她屏住呼吸，张开嘴巴，闭上眼睛，娜塔莎的手越来越近。 她几乎就在那里，几乎就在她需要被触摸的地方。 她咬着嘴唇，克制着想要推回去迎接那只手的冲动，她知道太着急，会受到惩罚。

最后，娜塔莎的手终于放在卡罗尔的私处上。娜塔莎的手背对着她的阴部施加最轻微的压力。 她喘着粗气，难耐的扭动着身体。娜塔莎慢慢地疯狂地轻轻地擦着手背，经过卡罗尔湿淋淋的入口。

娜塔莎用大拇指圈着卡罗尔的阴蒂。 卡罗尔呻吟着，两腿愉快地颤抖着。 娜塔莎把她的两腿稍稍分开，把她放在一个更舒服的位置，同时手指也压在她的阴部上，不是插入，而是诱惑地摩擦，双倍地压迫她敏感的阴蒂，给她缓慢生长的、无所不包的快感。 卡罗尔在娜塔莎的身下呻吟着颤抖着，她的阴部紧紧地抽动着，浑身湿透，她感觉到一个快乐的球在她体内建造着。 她是如此接近高潮，如此的接近释放。 她所需要的只是一点点刺激，一点点..。

娜塔莎似乎感觉到她即将到来的高潮。 她抽开了手，露出一丝得意的笑容，当卡罗尔呜咽着表示抗议时，她咧着嘴笑了起来。卡罗尔呻吟着喘着粗气说: “natasha ~ ! ” 声音变得黯淡而失落。娜塔莎抚摸着卡罗尔的脑袋，用牙齿撕咬着她卡罗尔的耳垂。 卡罗尔把脸埋在娜塔莎的颈窝里，深深地呼吸着:"Please,fuck me." 

“ Are you so desperate already？”娜塔莎低下头，紧紧抱住卡罗尔的脖子，亲吻并吮吸着敏感的皮肤。 卡罗尔倒抽了一口冷气，感受着她吮吸脖子的感觉，血液涌上了她的皮肤表面并冲向她的大脑，双腿紧紧夹住娜塔莎的腰部绝望的恳求道：“yes，please，fuck me.”

娜塔莎抚摸着卡罗尔的耳朵，“You made a mistake before. Bad girls don't get rewarded.And you will be punished”娜塔莎说，听起来很失望。

卡罗尔呜咽着：“Did Agent Barton tell you what happened this morning”看到娜塔莎肯定的表情之后，身体不禁战栗起来。

“So, you ready for your punishment.”娜塔莎的手在卡罗尔的身体两侧上下滑动，她的拇指向内漂移，抚摸她的臀部。

“Y...yes... ma'am.”卡罗尔颤着的嗓子答道。


	3. 番外下

娜塔莎墨绿色的眼睛里充满着戏谑，她的声音粗糙而沙哑。 散发出一种危险和欲望的混合气息，这使得卡罗尔脊背发凉。 娜塔莎拉开办公桌中间的抽屉，翻找里面的东西。

娜塔莎慢慢地拿出一段绳子， 把一英尺的绳子垂下来，慢慢地套在卡罗尔的皮肤上，用绳子爱抚她，把绳子轻轻地擦在她的腿上，然后把绳子饶到她的身上，再把绳子短暂地套在卡罗尔湿漉漉的内裤上。 这些有意无意的接触，虽然很轻微，却足以让卡罗尔倒吸一口凉气，娜塔莎得意的笑了。

"Hold out your hands" 娜塔莎用她那低沉、沙哑随意的俄罗斯口音慢吞吞地说着这句话。

卡罗尔乖乖照做了，把她的手放在身前，手腕交叉在一起。 娜塔莎拿起绳子，把卡罗尔的手腕绑在一起。 她很满意这个绳结好看又实用，于是在手腕上轻轻地吻了一下，虔诚地用嘴唇轻抚着卡罗尔敏感的皮肤。

卡罗尔闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸着，双手被绑在一起的感觉让她很矛盾，害怕即将到来的惩罚却又隐约有些期待。

“Come and lay on my lap，little golden retriever.”娜塔莎坐在办公室的沙发上说道。

卡罗尔照做了，她知道接下来会发生什么，身体不禁战栗起来。 她还没来得及做好心理准备，娜塔莎就用手狠狠地拍了她一下。娜塔莎轮流拍打着每一边，每一次打得力度都均匀而有力。卡罗尔把脸埋在沙发里，每次拍打都使劲吐气，直到屁股发麻，眼睛因疼痛而流泪。 她在脑子里默默数着：“eighteen, nineteen, twenty…”

第二十次的时候，娜塔莎停下来，低头欣赏自己的杰作。 到现在为止，卡罗尔从经验中知道，她的臀部会呈现一个粉红色的阴影。 娜塔莎的手顺着大腿内侧滑下去，在她私处的入口处再次摩擦。 卡罗尔闭上了眼睛，热乎乎的液体流到了娜塔莎的手上。娜塔莎捏着卡罗尔的阴部和阴蒂，在她身上蹭来蹭去。 愉悦，性感，原始，冲击着她。 卡罗尔咬紧牙关，克制住强烈的呻吟冲动。

“Good girl,have you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes，ma'am”卡罗尔颤抖着嗓子说，“I'm sorry I fell asleep in class”

“It's OK, little golden retriever.”娜塔莎低头用牙齿撕磨卡罗尔红到滴血的耳垂，“Are you ready.Let me check your work.“娜塔莎的手指滑过卡罗尔的身体两侧揉捏她的乳房，灵活的手托住卡罗尔穿着的胸罩，挤压和抚摸着乳房，穿过布料摩擦她的乳头，卡罗尔在娜塔莎腿上难耐的呻吟着，忍不住把胸部往娜塔莎手上推送。娜塔莎继续挤压和玩弄着卡罗尔的乳房，她的双手在背后游荡，解开胸罩，最后让卡罗尔的胸部自由地跳了出来。

娜塔莎把卡罗尔从自己身上拉起来，猛烈地吻着她。她的手滑落到卡罗尔的内裤，爱抚和挤压她的臀部，她的手指在卡罗尔私处的边缘戏弄。 她的指尖擦过卡罗尔滴着水的阴部，最后爬上去勾住内裤的顶部，把它们拉到腿上。

卡罗尔踢掉了她内裤的同时试图咽下嘴里的干涩，但她失败了呜咽声从她的喉咙里溜了出来。娜塔莎的嘴唇微微张开，眼神充满欲望似乎要将卡罗尔拆吃入腹， 她湿热的呼气也打在卡罗尔已经滚烫发红的皮肤上。卡罗尔慢慢地分开她的腿，用同样充满情欲的眼神看着娜塔莎，然后用她湿透的私处轻轻的蹭了蹭娜塔莎的胯部，被束缚的双手挂在娜塔莎的脖子上主动向她索吻，腹部也紧紧贴在娜塔莎的身上扭动着，卡罗尔的额头轻轻蹭着娜塔莎的脖颈低声说着挑逗的话语。卡罗尔准备进一步复习功课之前，娜塔莎突然向她发起了进攻，把她压在沙发上。

她们在接吻，身体剧烈的摩擦在一起，卡罗尔把她的腿缠绕娜塔莎的腰上，把她拉近。 娜塔莎低下头，紧紧抱住卡罗尔的脖子，亲吻并吮吸着敏感的皮肤。 卡罗尔倒抽了一口冷气，血液涌上了她的皮肤表面。 娜塔莎从来没有在一个地方停留足够长的时间来留下爱的痕迹，小心翼翼地不留下任何可能在工作中难以解释的痕迹，但是被吸引和被印记的感觉，尽管只是暂时的，却让卡罗尔的身体感到一阵兴奋。

娜塔莎唇舌慢慢的向下滑动，双手如饥似渴地捏着卡罗尔的乳房。 湿润的小舌尽量照顾卡罗尔乳房的每一处地方，最后伸到左边的乳头，把乳头吸进嘴里，用力吮吸。 卡罗尔呻吟着，拱起背部，舌头在敏感的小块上卷来卷去，因为它在嘴里变硬了。 她舔舐，挤压，揉捏，吮吸着，卡萝尔的乳头变得过于敏感了，最后移动到另一边的乳房，重复着这个过程。 娜塔莎非常认真，决心用她的嘴尽可能多地关注和愉悦卡罗尔坚挺的乳房。

娜塔莎的舌头在卡罗尔身上翻山越岭终于到达那处密林，同时她的双手也轻轻的划过卡罗尔腰部的每一处敏感。卡罗尔屏住呼吸，仰头看着娜塔莎，而她则痴迷享受着那流着水的阴部。 卡罗尔下面的沙发上已经形成了一小块湿的地方，是她的体液流下来浸湿了沙发表面。

最后，娜塔莎的嘴与她的私处贴合。 她用舌头舔了舔卡罗尔湿淋淋的入口，嘴里的汁液让她窒息，又舔了一条又长又慢的敏感地带，然后才到卡罗尔的阴蒂。 卡罗尔挣扎着控制自己的呼吸，她终于得到了一些关注，她那被忽视的下部区域的快乐，使她不知所措。 她浑身湿透，颤抖的跳动着，她的阴部因为兴奋而抽搐着。

娜塔莎轻轻地用舌头抵住阴蒂，把注意力放在小小的神经束上，不时地用舌尖挑逗地舔舐，直到整个区域都有。 娜塔莎紧紧抓住卡罗尔的大腿，她不停地舔咬着阴蒂，把阴蒂吸进嘴里，吮吸着。 卡罗尔呻吟着，她绑着的双手在头上晃来晃去，这种快感越来越强烈，娜塔莎享受着她的汁液，她的阴蒂变得充血而敏感。

娜塔莎的手在卡罗尔的两腿之间蜿蜒而行，她的食指轻轻地探入她的阴部，慢慢地向里推进，嘴唇继续舔吮阴蒂。 卡罗尔长时间缓慢地呼气，放松她的肌肉，同时娜塔莎用手指在她最私密的地方摩擦。 她浑身湿透，两腿因饥饿而颤抖。 她张开双腿，默默地乞求更多。 第二根手指缓缓滑入第一根手指旁边，伸展着她，但这还不够; 她需要更多。

“Please,”卡罗尔喘息着恳求着“Fuck me.”

娜塔莎最后舔了一下卡罗尔的阴蒂，然后把手指塞进卡罗尔那抽搐的阴道里。 娜塔莎以惊人的速度用手指在卡罗尔身上来回摆动，弄得金发女郎尖叫起来。 娜塔莎竖起了一根中指，向上弯曲着打在金发女郎的 g 点上，卡罗尔的背部向上拱起。 娜塔莎粗暴地把她推倒在地，然后把一根无名指伸进她那剧烈抽搐的阴道里。

"Please..." 卡罗尔恳求道。

“Yes, little golden retrieverlittle ？Is there something you want?”

“Give me more and slow down.”

娜塔莎微笑着向卡罗尔湿漉漉的阴道里加了一根食指，但速度却并没有减下来。 卡罗尔慢慢习惯了娜塔莎的速度，开始呻吟起来。她轻轻地摇晃着身体，头晕目眩，快乐无比。最后，她把自己尽可能的推向娜塔莎的手，尽可能地靠得更深。 卡罗尔呼出一口气，高兴地闭上眼睛，把头往后仰，娜塔莎的三根手指深深地埋进了她发热的身体里。

“Such a good girl”娜塔莎呻吟着，赞赏着卡罗尔声音沙哑而魅惑。娜塔莎亲吻着卡罗尔的脸颊，她的手指深深地压在卡罗尔身体里，一动不动，直到卡罗尔把腿张得更大，拼命地想让她动起来。 娜塔莎呻吟着，她慢慢地把手指移到卡罗尔的身体里，更加深入卡罗尔的内心，眼泪从金发女郎眼睛里涌出。

卡罗尔闭上了眼睛，听着娜塔莎的手指在她体内移动时发出的潺潺水声，她的体液的声音混合着她们的呻吟和沉重的呼吸声。 卡罗尔喘着粗气，越来越深入到幸福的空间，最后放开了她的思绪，只是专注于快感。她的身体发出了湿漉漉的声音，挣扎着想要适应娜塔莎的节奏。 快感在她体内积累，随着她被摧毁，那种性高潮的热烈感觉越来越接近，她的阴部由于被填满的刺激而变得越来越敏感，超出了身体可能的范围。

娜塔莎用空闲的右手摩擦卡罗尔的阴蒂。 卡罗尔大声地呻吟着，愉悦的感觉越来越强烈。她可以感觉到她的高潮在建立，她的阴部变得越来越湿，越来越紧，因为她挣扎着呼吸，她的身体感觉好像在她的阴蒂和 g 点上的联合刺激尖叫。

卡罗尔终于达到了高潮，她的内壁紧紧咬着娜塔莎的手指。卡罗尔的身体有节奏地抽搐着，快乐在她的身体里爆发。 娜塔莎大声呻吟着，她的眼睛紧闭着，卡罗尔的阴道在她周围收缩着，她的手指被紧紧咬住。

卡罗尔觉得自己没有骨头，她的大脑充满了内啡肽，她炽热的性冲动终于得到了满足。娜塔莎慢慢的抽出手指，但还是引起了“噗呲”的响声，她的手指沾满了卡罗尔的体液。娜塔莎温柔地吻了卡罗尔，然后熟练地解开了手腕上的绳子，轻柔地搓着双手，检查卡罗尔的血液循环是否正常。

“You're such a good little golden retriever”娜塔莎轻声的说，“You did so well.”

“l love you”卡罗尔懒洋洋地朝她的女朋友笑了笑，伸手搂住娜塔莎的脖子在她耳边轻声说道。

“l love you too”


End file.
